


Dark paradise

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: PORN.半龍化黑劍注意。





	Dark paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 每天都在幹essay我要死了……  
> 摸了條魚，真的完全是Porn什麼都沒有了。但也沒關係反正我也沒有靈魂。

不，這不可能。

 

齊格弗里德看著自己的下身想，這也太難以置信了——不是說他沒有經歷過類似牙齒和指甲變得尖銳堅硬，皮膚上長出鱗片……甚至是憑空長出尾巴和翅膀這種事，但他可沒有試過陰莖也……呃，變成那樣。他不知道龍的到底是怎麼樣的，但那裡顯然不再和人類的一樣——與其說是尺寸比他原來的粗壯，不如說好像是會一直維持勃起的樣子——畢竟如果身體的這一部分還能受他控制的話，那他看到的那一刻估計就能嚇到軟掉。還有另外一點是……它從靠近根部的地方某處開始，字面意思的，分成了兩根。

 

……連構造都已經變成了這樣，再去想什麼別的當然也並沒有什麼意義。然而糟糕的還在後頭：迦爾納和弗拉德公就在他旁邊……而他們在看著什麼也不言而喻。弗拉德公的手抓住他的器官——而只有在接觸到的那一刻齊格弗里德才覺得不但是構造，可能就連構成的材質——雖然這樣說會有點奇怪——都改變了，再也不是肌膚之間摩擦的觸感。以前他覺得應該是基本上是通過溫度的差異來感受觸碰，而現在他只覺得包裹性器的手掌粗糙得很，就像是那裡已經變得太過光滑，連這種碰觸都顯得太過刺激一樣。然後是迦爾納低下頭去，先是用舌頭舔過柱體——那應該是和以前一樣的，然而現在齊格弗里德卻覺得那雖然也是濕潤柔軟的，但卻還是比他印象中粗糙得多。大概是因為他的陰莖從頂端到柱體都現在相當光滑，所以對他來說舌頭或者手掌也不再和以前一樣容易承受。

然後迦爾納將他的一邊性器含進了嘴裡，大概只是包裹著頂端，並沒有非常深入，但那裡的熱度和被吮吸所帶來的快樂一如既往……迦爾納仿佛是要鑽進去又或者是將那裡的小孔撐開，用柔軟的舌頭侵佔內側。而因為弗拉德公也還在用手掌愛撫著另外一邊，那就免不了讓這來得比平時還要激烈。而當弗拉德公也俯下身去撫慰著他的另一根性器，伸出舌頭去舔的時候，他下頜上的鬍鬚還會偶爾摩擦到接近根部的地方，而對於現在的齊格弗里德來說只是這樣也已經相當……可怕。

 

快樂幾乎是在幾個瞬間就佔據了意識，而身體……不是不想反抗，只不過是動彈不得。不過，即使是覺得自己已經被情慾淹沒，齊格弗里德還是覺得這難以置信——這一定是個夢，沒別的，只因為他的理智怎麼也解釋不了這些事。迦爾納和弗拉德公都好像並不覺得這有什麼問題，還在繼續用舌頭舔舐著他的器官，而對齊格弗里德而言那毫無疑問的是甜蜜和苦痛交錯的感覺——即使身體的構造早已改變，脆弱的神經卻無法承受這個數量級的快樂，不消多久就達到了高潮。他射在了兩位Lancer的臉上，而且……不少。

 

……那好像是弗拉德公在命令他舔乾淨，又仿佛是迦爾納平靜地說他射了很多。兩位Lancer在他面前親吻，伸出舌頭交纏著，仿佛是在交換嘴裡的白濁——而這當然就更讓齊格弗里德覺得這是個夢，畢竟他一直以來都覺得他們在這方面光是忍耐對方的加入都已經是極限了：而在察覺到了齊格弗里德的反應之後他們又竊笑著靠近，去輪流與他接吻將咸腥體液送到他的嘴裡。齊格弗里德的大腿外側也已經被鱗片覆蓋，無論是從迦爾納還是弗拉德公的手掌傳來的溫度都是那麼陌生，而雖然說內側好像還是柔軟的，卻似乎也已經不是他身體的一部分。

 

——連這裡也變得和龍一樣了嗎，他好像聽到弗拉德公說。他也不知道那應該說是觀察還是注視。那裡大概也發生了變化，只是他自己無法輕易知道到底發生了什麼。迦爾納沒有說話，只是用手指按在那里——而在那熟悉的手指在外側滑動，碰觸著如裂縫一樣的地方的時候齊格弗里德終於大概了解到那是發生了什麼。

 

「……不試試看嗎。」他聽到弗拉德公說著，抓著他的一邊手掌將他引到了下身的穴孔前，迦爾納抓著他的膝蓋令他無法將雙腿閉合……他們並不把他的那一點反抗當回事。那太奇怪了，齊格弗里德想——人類的器官並不是那樣的，與其說是變得和女人的性器一樣，不如說是完全成為了別的什麼——那顯然是……太寬了。然後迦爾納的手指從邊緣擠了進去——那遠遠說不上痛，頂多是有一點異物感。不消幾下那裡就十分順從地容納了兩三根手指，乃至是弗拉德公在這種情況下抓著他的手指塞進去也根本沒有任何困難。

 

「要是你的手已經變成了利爪就做不到這種事了，這還真是不錯。」穿刺公低下頭親吻著已經覆蓋到他手背的鱗片，然後又舔舐著那裡的肌膚，濕潤的觸感只讓他覺得是蛇在手上爬行；而迦爾納的舌頭在穴孔的邊緣和性器的交界處移動著，那裡並沒有被鱗片覆蓋而是維持了比別的地方更加柔軟的狀態……他的舌頭還是和以前一樣靈活——又或者說也許齊格弗里德這麼覺得只是因為他變得更加敏感了？也許。他自己的手指和迦爾納的都還在裡面，卻沒有在進出的時候遇到任何障礙。那裡濕潤而柔軟……就好像是本來就要承受進入的地方一樣。

 

——這樣的話，很容易就能進去吧。他聽到迦爾納說，並不顧他尚在試圖掙扎就進入了他——不過這能不能稱之為掙扎可能還真是個問題；而弗拉德公當然也是這樣，顯然不打算再與他磨蹭什麼。兩根陰莖在他的體內摩擦，互相擠壓著，他卻並不感到疼痛，只是覺得被完全填滿的感覺十分美妙，甚至讓他忍不住去扭動腰肢，迎合他們的動作。迦爾納的手抓住了他的陰莖，貼在一起，用手掌擠壓著蹭動著……那裡同時被兩種觸感包圍，洶湧的快樂蹂躪著神經；而弗拉德公抓著他的尾巴，不但舔舐著逆鱗的外側本來就已經十分敏感的肌膚，還輕輕擠進去舔舐著內側，令他幾乎窒息。齊格弗里德很快就只能求他們停下——但無論是哪一方都並無這麼做的意思，而且他自己的身體也已經幾乎脫離理智和意識的控制——他十分確定自己會變成只顧追求快感的怪物卻對此無能為力，只是哭泣著再一次達到高潮，射在了迦爾納的身上……這次似乎比上次要少一些，然後迦爾納和弗拉德公將那些濁液抹在他的身上，從乳頭到小腹都不放過，幾乎覆蓋了他身體上仍稱得上「皮膚」的部分。他覺得兩位Lancer射在他裡面的時間相差不了太遠，而精液灌進體內乃至是他們的陰莖在他裡面再一次膨脹並將他撐得更開的感覺差點又讓他達到第二次高潮，不過並沒有射精而只是從下身流出了一些透明的液體。

 

……你真美麗。

 

齊格弗里德聽到某個聲音說——他曾以為那是弗拉德公或者迦爾納，但卻不像他們任何一人。

那毫無疑問的，充滿了不具名字，乃至是無法歸類到某一類別的邪惡。


End file.
